the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Quest 1
is the first season of Character Quest. Host People NPCs Beasts Events Week 1: *Fifteen people from different worlds are on an airplane. The winds then take a sudden turn, as the plane hurdles into the ocean. The pilot is killed on impact, but the fifteen passengers remain alive. Water begins to fill the sunken plane, as everyone rushes to escape. *The Doctor attempts to use his Sonic Screwdriver to find the exit hatch, but finds it not to work for some strange reason. Bill thinks of a plan to escape, and concludes that swimming through the door is the best option. *Aang uses his water bending abilities to keep the water from coming in too quickly, as everyone is able to move through the plane. The Doctor opens the door and leads the group out. Bill, Aang, Espio, Harry and Michonne follow him, with Aang then taking over as leader. *Foxface dives to search for a life vest, being unable to swim, but she can't find any and joins up with the swimmers. *The seven swimmers reach the surface; but Endou, Gandalf, Goku, Iceman, Lady Gaga, Lara, Percy, and Rebekah are left inside. Harry uses the "Reducto" spell on the plane continually to destroy it. *Harry's spell ruins Aang's focus and causes the water to flow quickly, as the plane is blown to smithereens. Percy, Lady Gaga, and Endou are killed in the explosion. Gandalf, Goku, Iceman, Lara, and Rebekah are left gasping for air. *The Doctor notices a nearby island and swims for it, as Foxface and Michonne strip their clothes to make a rope and pass it to Gandalf. *The Doctor swims to the island, followed by Bill. The Doctor attempts to summon the TARDIS, but finds it doesn't work. Meanwhile, Foxface and Michonne grab onto Gandalf and Lara, but the current forces them downwards. *Goku, Iceman, and Rebekah use their powers to hold their breath a bit longer. Michonne pulls Foxface away from Lara; causing Lara to sink and drown. The others reach the surface and swim to the island. *Harry and the Doctor suggest building shelter, as the Doctor steals Michonne's katana to kill some crabs. She steals it back. He then steals it back to demonstrate how to chop down a tree, but the katana ends up stuck in the tree. He pulls it out as the group realizes they cannot get wood. *Espio spots coconuts up in the trees and uses his ninja skills to get them. The Doctor and Michonne continue searching for materials. *Taking Harry's glasses, Foxface starts a campfire. But it goes out immediately afterwards. Gandalf attempts to summon a fire, but finds it not to work. *Eerie laughter is heard, as the group reunites. The Doctor suspects the laughter to be coming from a monster called "MonoLuke." Michonne and Rebekah look deeper into the forest for the source, but darkness surrounds them. Espio and Foxface follow them, as Gandalf and the Doctor attempt to futilely use their powers. Everyone else then enters the forest. *The entire group loses consciousness before awakening in a dark area with a single golden object. It turns out to be a jewel encrusted golden talisman. Foxface tries to take it, but finds it to be a hologram. The laughter continues, before a voice finally speaks to them. *The group threatens the voice, as it reveals its name to be Zed. He reveals that they are in his world, and he caused their plane to fly into it. He claims that they are in his "game", and he has taken away most of their powers in order to weaken them. Zed reveals that the objective of the game is for them to find the talisman shown in the hologram in his world, assuring that it will be a long and painful journey. A flash of light then overpowers everyone's vision. Week 2: *The eleven awaken in a grassy field, seeing a lake and mountains in the distance. Aang notices that he can still bend. The group makes their way to the lake, with Aang riding on an air ball. *Reaching the lake, Foxface looks for anything important. When nothing is found, Espio suggests going to the mountains. When Goku fails to catch fish, Aang bends the water to bring the fish out. *The group contemplates eating the fish, as Aang tells everyone about his pet bison Appa. The team then sets off for the mountains. Week 3: *On the way to the mountains, Zed unveils a portal that spits out a t-rex beast called Tyrannosaurus Wrecks. Foxface charges to fight it, but it hits her with its claw and sends her flying backwards. *As Espio and Goku move around, they realize that the beast only follows them if they get close to it. Gandalf fails to use lightning on the monster, as the group decides to go past it. They fail, as it completely devours the Doctor and Iceman in one chomp. It then shoves the rest of them back, injuring them. *Goku and Harry try to fight the beast, but find their powers not to work. Espio does manage to turn invisible though. Using his shuriken, Espio bursts the eyes of the monster and blinds it. Espio and Goku continue trying to kill the beast, but find it to be too strong. Tyrannosaurus Wrecks then flings Espio back. *Everyone tries to get around the beast, but Zed blocks them with a wall. Gandalf tries to use an overpowered spell on the monster, and it predictably doesn't work. Aang then continually shoots water at it. *Tyrannosaurus Wrecks leaps around and chomps blindly. Seeing an opening, the team runs past the beast. Zed congratulates them on surviving his first test, as they head for the mountains. Week 4: *Everyone is starving and in pain as they come across a river going through mountains. Rebekah drinks the blood from the crabs to replenish her hunger. The others then eat the crabs. *Foxface finds strange berries, and isn't convinced that they aren't poisoned. Aang attempts to communicate with his ancestor, to no avail. *Goku holds Bill in a headlock as Foxface force feeds the berries to him, just to make sure they are safe. They prove not to be when Bill dies. Zed's voice mocks them for not using Bill's intelligence to find out if they were poisoned or not. *Espio is aggravated, but Foxface takes more berries. Rebekah insists that they keep moving, so they do. They eventually reach a cave. *The cave is full of green crystals and a bright red light illuminates it. Foxface begins to kiss Aang, but the latter insists that he is in a committed relationship. Espio and Goku enter the cave, but a gate closes at the entrance and seals the two inside. *The red light turns out to be lava, as Zed's voice fills the cave announcing that the next battle is approaching. If Espio and Goku win, they can take the crystals and move on. A large muscular humanoid beast named Smokey emerges from the lava, and it attacks Espio and Goku. *Espio climbs a wall and sees a weak spot on Smokey's back. Goku is punched by Smokey, both injuring him and burning him. Aang tries to bend the gate, but Zed unleashes a force that shoves him into the river. *Espio throws a shuriken at Smokey's weak spot, injuring him. Espio turns invisible and heads for Smokey's backside while the beast is distracted by setting Goku on fire and kicking him. *Espio uses a homing attack on Smokey's weak spot twice, as Smokey explodes. Zed congratulates Espio and Goku for winning the fight, and assures them that they will need the crystals for later. The gate disappears, as the group clears the cave of crystals and gathers water from the river before continuing their journey. Week 5: *Aang and Gandalf recover from their injuries as the eight reach a desert. They see both a village and a large structure, heading to the deserted village. They find an empty well in the center of the village, that appears to be bottomless. *The team decides to split into groups and explore. Aang, Espio, Foxface, and Goku enter a building and find an alter and a ladder going up a wall. Everyone else enters another building and finds a lone chest. *Michonne checks the chest, but steps on a pressure plate and a sizzle sound is heard. Everyone runs away from the village as quickly as possible, as the village explodes behind them. *The eight head for the structure, finding it to be a large temple with an emerald painted on it. Foxface zones out and talks to Zed in her mind, hitting on him. The group then enters the temple and the entrance shuts behind them. *Goku finds a torch and takes it off the wall, as Zed's voice warns them about interfering with objects. The entire temple begins to shake as the floor opens up and everyone falls in. Week 6: *The eight find themselves in an ancient prison full of hieroglyphics. Zed's voice tells them that if they want to escape, they must push a button in the cell. Goku pushes the button, which opens the gate and a chimera attacks. *Michonne charges the chimera with her katana, but it pins her down and bites her head off. Rebekah uses her speed to get on top of the chimera, but can't seem to harm it. The snake tail then wraps around her and pins her to the ground. *Espio runs up a wall while Rebekah tries to bite the tail and Aang tries to use his powers on the beast. Espio then uses a homing attack on the snake tail, destroying it and freeing Rebekah. It then dissolves, leaving only the chimera's three heads. *Espio shoots a shuriken at the goat head's neck, causing it to dissolve. This leaves only the dragon and lion heads. Goku charges up all his power and tries to unleash his strongest attack, but only farts. *Espio turns invisible and climbs atop the chimera, blinding the dragon head with a shuriken. It then shoots fire, as Espio falls off. He then tosses a shuriken into the mouth of the dragon, killing it and causing it to dissolve. This left the chimera as merely a lion. *Goku punches the lion, but it bites his fist and eats his hand. Espio shoots another shuriken, but misses. However, Aang uses his fire power to burn the lion to death. Zed's voice then congratulates them and instructs them to push a button to escape. *Gandalf pushes the button as the gate opens to reveal a long hallway. They head down and see a door with three green slots in it. They place the crystals inside, hearing another congratulations from Zed as the door opens and they enter. Week 7: *The seven grow hungry, but Espio and Harry recover from their injuries. They find an alter covered by a sheet, with a piece of paper labeled "Help" next to an indoor lake. *After searching around, Espio removes the cloth and finds three potions with an engraved message that says "SELECT." Each potion has a parchment in front of it. The options were a Potion of Invincibility that could be used three times, a Potion of Limb Restoration that could be used twice, and a Potion of Breath of Life that could resurrect the next person to die; but only them. *Espio doesn't trust the potions, but Goku and Rebekah sass him for being paranoid. They select the Potion of Breath of Life. Zed's voice assures them that the next person to die will come back to life. *Rebekah suggests exiting through the lake, as Foxface goes into another sexual fantasy about Zed. Espio speculates that the green symbols on the wall have some connection to the crystals. Aang removes the crystals from the door, but they shatter and the door slams shut. *Aang tries to ascend the walls to follow the pattern, but finds nothing. Espio finally looks in the lake and sees a structure at the bottom. Aang bends the water to give a better view. *Rebekah strips and dives into the lake, discovering the structure to be an underwater castle. She enters, finding there to be air inside. She also sees a dark pit leading down. She returns to the surface to tell everyone about it, as the entire group dives down. *Rebekah takes a torch from a wall, as everything begins to tremble again. Zed mocks the group for "never learning." The castle begins to crumble, as a piece of it falls on Espio and hurts him. Goku goes to rescue him, so the group decides it best to abandon the two and jump into the pit. *Water fills the castle, as Espio and Goku drown, but Espio is revived by the Potion of Breath of Life; having died just seconds before Goku. *Espio rejoins the group in the pit, as a surface closes the pit and keeps the water from falling in. The six find a box of air helmets and put them on, seeing through the windows that they are still underwater. They then head through a door into the water. Week 8: *The six survivors are nearly dead from starvation as they swim through the water. Foxface and Rebekah are still injured and near death. Espio refuses to talk to anyone after they abandoned him earlier. They then spot a giant fish tank castle. *Entering the castle, it turns out to be full of air, so the group abandons their helmets. They use the bathroom, as Foxface gives into hunger and eats everyone's poop. She feels sick. Rebekah drinks Harry's blood. *The group sees paintings of the monsters they have fought, as well as two more they haven't seen yet. One is a giant angler fish, and the other is a dark man with red eyes and a "Z" on his chest. Espio concludes this to be Zed. *The group finds three colored doors; green, blue, and yellow. Rebekah opens the yellow door, finding it to be just a chasm. Harry uses a spell to light the room, but it is still a chasm. *Espio drinks from a coconut as Rebekah opens the blue door. Inside is a staircase going down, so Harry leads the group down it. They discover a chasm at the end of the stairs, as the Anger Angler from the painting earlier arises from the darkness and opens its mouth. *The staircase shifts into a slide, but everyone holds onto the railing. Harry takes his hand off the railing to cast a killing spell on Anger Angler, but slips down the slide and is eaten by the beast. *With Harry's demise, the Anger Angler descends back into the darkness as the stairs return to normal. The group rushes back to the surface, going into the green door. Upon entering, a green gas fills the air and knocks everyone unconscious. Week 9: *The five awaken in a room full of sixty-five numbered cabinets. Aang and Gandalf are on the verge of death from starvation, as Zed's voice speaks again. He explains that their food has been hidden in the cabinets, and they must find them before Aang and Gandalf die. When the time is up, Zed will release them. *Gandalf tries to cheat the system by cutting Aang's leg off for food, but Zed scolds them for cheating and fires a cannon at Gandalf and Aang, killing them both. He then returns the food to the group and opens a door for them to leave. *The group puts their air helmets back on as they find a deep dark hole going down. They swim down and enter a cave, where they encounter Anger Angler once again. Zed wishes them luck as they take on the beast. *Espio realizes that Anger Angler only attacks people close to it, so he turns invisible and tosses a shuriken at the beast's eyes, blinding it. He then uses a homing attack, but fails. *Espio fails to harm the fish as it goes for Foxface and Rebekah. Espio and Rebekah throw rocks at it, to no avail. Espio finally throws a shuriken at Anger Angler's light, killing it. Zed's voice congratulates them, as he insists that battle was an easy one. A door then opens, as the three survivors swim through it. Week 10: *The water drains as Espio, Foxface, and Rebekah lose their helmets. Zed's voice informs them that the talisman is at the end of the cave, guarded by a final beast. The three head down the path and meet with their old friend Tyrannosaurus Wrecks, with two new eyes. *Espio tries to throw a shuriken, but Wrecks catches it and throws it to the ground. Espio turns invisible and circles the beast, causing it to get dizzy. Espio then throws a shuriken at Wrecks' eyes and blinds it. *Espio hits Wrecks in the nose and ankle, but it barely impacts it. The beast then heads for Foxface and Rebekah, who split up to confuse it. Espio then homing attacks Wrecks' scratched ankle, bringing it to the ground. *Espio uses a homing attack to knock off Wrecks' leg, and repeats the process with its other leg, leaving Wrecks grounded. He then uses one final attack on the beast's neck, killing it. *Zed's voice congratulates the three on their victory, and tells them to enter the backroom and claim the talisman for one final battle. Final Battle: *Espio, Foxface, and Rebekah find the talisman as a bright light blinds them. Their vision returns, and they find themselves back on the beach in front of a man in a dark cloak. The man turns to then and reveals that they have returned to the real world, and that he is Zed; the final beast they must defeat. *Espio tries to shuriken Zed as Rebekah goes to snap his neck. Zed catches the shuriken and crushes them before shooting a beam of fire at the tree Espio climbs, knocking the latter to the ground. Zed then grabs Rebekah by the neck and throws her into the ocean. *The fight continues as Zed keeps firing beams. Espio lunges at Zed, but Zed grabs him by the horn and throws him into the ocean. Rebekah lunges at Zed, but Zed kicks her into the air. He then shoots a beam at Foxface. *Foxface dodges the beam, but Zed catches Rebekah and strangles her. Espio hits Zed with a shuriken, causing him to drop Rebekah. Espio knocks Zed down with a homing attack, but he gets up quickly. Espio then kicks Zed down again as Rebekah tries to break his neck, but Zed punches Rebekah hard and sends her flying, rendering her unconscious as she hits the ground. *Espio leaps at the distracted Zed, going for his chin and jaw. Espio hits Zed fatally, killing him once and for all. His body vanishes; leaving Espio, Foxface, and Rebekah victorious. *A plane appears in the distance, as Rebekah wakes up. The three survivors board the plane and return home. *Overtime, Rebekah's injuries healed. She managed to heal herself, now with her abilities regained. She continued her daily life from that point forward, only more experienced. *Espio returned to Team Chaotix, with a new outlook on life and adventure, and told his fellow members of his experiences. No one ever messes with him anymore. *Foxface returned to Panem to continue her average life. She eventually forgot about the events that occurred and continued her life as normal. She was happy the way things were. Trivia *''Character Quest'' was inspired by the Nicktoons crossover video game series. Category:Testing Area Category:Seasons